Relaciones riesgosas
by art is bang
Summary: A veces la rutina aburre ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Quizas ese dia era el menos emocionante que había tenido.

-"¡Mierda!¡Por que Sai le dedica mas tiempo a su trabajo que a su esposa!"

La rubia seguia maldiciendo su suerte, obviamente queria pasar mas tiempo con su esposo. Pronto tomo su movil para marcar el numero de una de sus amigas…

-¿Hola?¿Ino?

-Si hola Hinata, escuchame ¿te gustaria salir a correr o a hacer algo conmigo?Estoy muerta del aburrimiento

-Emmm… Lo siento Ino-chan estoy por salir con Kiba-kun al zoologico, pero si quieres podrias venir con nosotros.

-No ,dejalo, no quiero interrumpir el romance

-Oh esta bien, nos vemos, ¡beso!

-Beso. Contesto sin muchas ganas la Yamanaka, para luego llamar a Sakura:

-Lo sentimos el numero al que usted intenta llamar no esta disponible en este momento, si decea dejarle un mensaje espere a que suene el tono… Cortó odiaba que le pasara eso cuando llamaba a alguien.

-Veamos, veamos, una amiga por aquí… Decia mientras buscaba en su agenda.

-Tenten, no debe estar con Neji, Temari, si seguro debe estar desocupada…

-¿Ho… La rubia de cuatro coletas no pudo terminar la oracion

-Temari ¿estas libre esta tarde?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¡Gracias a Kami! ¿te gustaria salir a coorer conmigo?

-Claro, yo paso por ahí

-Esta biennos vemos. Decia mientras cortaba y buscaba su conjunto deportivo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokio, se encontraba revisando unos casos el exitoso abogado Itachi Uchiha, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta

-Pase

-No es necesario que uses ese tono tan formal conmigo Itachi…


	2. Chapter 2

-No es necesario que uses ese tono tan formal conmigo Itachi

Itachi que seguía leyendo los historiales levanto la vista para encontrarse con su esposa, Sakura.

-Hola mi amor no me avisaste que ibas a venir

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta que este aquí?

-No, no es eso es solo que no me avisaste. Decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura y formaba una sonrisa picara

-No lo se. Decía con voz melosa, Itachi ya solo estaba a centímetros de ella cuando le robo un beso que paso de tierno a apasionado.

Itachi acomodo delicadamente a Sakura encima de su escritorio mientras la seguía besando, hasta que llamaron a la puerta

-Espere un momento… Decía mientras los dos se acomodaban

-Pase. En ese momento entro un joven de cabellos azabache y mirada penetrante.

-Ah Sasuke ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo venia por unos papeles… ¿acaso no nos vas a presentar?

-Ahh si Sakura el es Sasuke Mi hermano, Sasuke ella es Sakura mi esposa. Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y le estrecha la mano

-Mucho Gusto

-Igualmente Sasuke-Kun

-Bueno solo venia por eso nos veremos luego, Adiós. Decía mientras Cerraba la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hinata ¿estas lista?

-¡Voy Kiba-kun!

-Esta bien te espero al frente.

-Ok. Hinata se termino de cambiar y salio con Kiba rumbo al Zoologico.

Ya en la entrada…

-Dos boletos para adultos

-Bien, serian cinco dolares. Mientras recibía el dinero que le entregaba Kiba

-¿Por donde quieres ir primero linda?

-Etto mmm tal vez a los pingüinos son muy tiernos

-Esta bien vámonos

Los dos estaban "admirando" a los animales, cuando Hinata vio la tienda de recuerdos a unos metros de ahí…

-Kiba-kun vuelvo en un instante ¿ok?

-Esta bien, estoy por allá. Decía señalando a su derecha con el dedo índice.

La peliazul no sabia por que había hecho eso simplemente la hipnotizaron esos zafiros a lo lejos.

-Hola… Decía un poco sonrojada la joven

-Hola señorita bienvenida a la tienda de recuerdos de el Zoológico "Animal's Tokio" ¿Qué estaba buscando? pregunto amablemente el rubio.

-Eh etto… decía mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-Tienes unos … "ojos hermosos, no Hinata espera el vende cosas ehh.."¿peluches de león?

-Me fijo, vuelvo en un instante. Luego de un instante el rubio volvió con varios peluche de león de diferente escala.

-Tienes de los pequeños y de los medianos

-Mmm los me llevo uno de los medianos

-Bien serian 30 dólares pero para señoritas tan bonitas como usted serian 20 dólares. Decía un sonrojado rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Eh g-gracias, disculpa ¿como te llamas?

-Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto

-Hinata Hyuga de Inuzuka

-Ahh ¿esta casada?

-S-si

-Oye amor… -_miro con recelo al rubio-_ veo que ya hiciste amigos, Kiba Inuzuka empresario de la empresa Uchiha y supongo que Hinata ya te habrá dicho que soy su marido.

-Oh si me comento sobre eso, soy Naruto Uzumaki soy el dueño del puesto.

-Etto c-creo que ya se hizo hora de irnos, adiós Naruto-kun.

-Adiós Hinata-chan, Kiba ¡vuelvan pronto!

En el Parque Central se encontraban dos rubias haciendo su caminata.

-Y Ino ¿Cómo va todo con Sai?

-"Mal" Bien, pero pasamos poco tiempo juntos.

-Ah ¿y no han tenido tiempo para pasar su "momento especial"?

-Hace años que no, no es mentira hace cinco días.

-Uh jeje… cambiando de tema, ¿piensas que le pueda gustar a tu amigo?

-¿Que amigo? tengo tantos

-Ese… etto el problemático… dijo la rubia sonrojada

-Ah Shikamaru, dice que tener relaciones es problemático, pero he visto como te mira… Dijo guiñándole un ojo


	4. Chapter 4

-Listo, ya podemos ir a casa. Decía mientras guardaba en su escritorio algunos papeles.

-Por fin.

Ya en la casa…

-Mmm...… ¿que es ese olor?

-La comida, te prepare spaghetti con salsa boloñesa ¿te gusta no?

-Si me encanta… Dijo sensualmente en el oído de Sakura, lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

-M-me alegro, saca los platos Itachi-kun y prepara la mesa, que luego tengo que ir al estudio para dejar algunos diseños.

-Empiezo a pensar que no tendremos mucho tiempo junto ¿no? Decía algo angustiado el pelinegro.

-No tardare tanto, además tendremos tiempo tal vez mañana amor…

-Supongo. Dijo algo dudoso Itachi para luego cenar junto con su mujer.

* * *

Miro su reloj, eran las 9:30, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que salieron tenia que volver.

-Oye Tema, creo que es hora de irme ¡nos vemos!

-Pero espera, no me quedare sola aquí axial que yo te acompaño…

-Ok, entonces vamos. Las dos rubias caminaron hasta encontrar la casa de la Yamanaka.

-Nos vemos Temari

-¡Adiós, nos veremos luego! La rubia desenllavó la puerta de su casa.

-Uff Sai no esta sino ya estuviera haciéndome un interrogatorio…

-Que predecible soy. Hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pareja iba entrando a su casa.

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa linda? Pregunto Kiba

-Emm nada… decía con tono nervioso la Hyuga

-¿Cómo que nada? Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba.

-N-nada. Decía Hinata que por cada paso que su esposo daba ella daba un paso para atrás, hasta que quedo acorralada entre el cuerpo de Kiba y la pared.

-Veamos… Dijo Kiba mientras le arrebataba la bolsa y sacaba un tierno peluche de león

-E-era sorpresa am… la ojiperla no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos hambrientos labios estaban tomando posesión de los suyos…


	5. Chapter 5

En la casa Inuzuka…

-Gracias amor. Dijo Kiba mientras se friccionaba contra Hinata.

-Kiba-k-kun… Decía entre jadeos la peliazul.

* * *

-Itachi, vuelvo en un momento, voy a dejar estos diseños en la oficina y vuelvo ¿ok?

-Ok, no tardes. La pelirosa tomó rumbo a su oficina apresurada.

Ya en la empresa Sakura saludó a la secretaria y tomó el ascensor hacia el piso de su oficina, saco sus llaves y depositó sus diseños en uno de los multiples cajones de su escritorio. La pelrosa comenzó el camino hacia su hogar, cuando alguien le agarro del hombro, Sakura se dio la vuelta avió a la persona que menos esperaba: Sasuke Uchiha.

-S-sasuke-kun, no me hagas asustar de esa forma… Dijo algo irritada por la impresión la pelirosa.

-Lo siento, pero caminabas muy rapido y no queria gritar tu nombre en medio de la calle, en fin te queria dar unos formaularios y expedientes, dile a Itachi que los revise y luego los firme. Dijo el Uchiha.

-Claro, ¡nos veremos luego!

-Adios. Dijo sin muchas ganas el azabache.

* * *

-¿S-sai?

-Si soy yo. Respondió cortantemente el pelinegro mientras encendía la luz.

-¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó calmado.

-Estaba con Temari haciendo ejercicio en el Parque.

-Ah… ¿me extrañaste?

-Si, estube muy aburrida sin ti. Decia coqueta la rubia.

-Mmm… eso explica el ejercicio, podrias haberme avisado. Dijo Sai.

-¡Ay Kami! Sai no seas tan celoso. Dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara Ino.

-No soy celoso es solo que…

-Eres celoso.

-Supongo, pero debo cuidarte ¿no?. Dijo un tierno Sai.

-Si, después de todo soy tu mujer. Decia mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo y lo besaba.

* * *

En un departamento de una castaña se encontraba un aburrido Neji viendo en la televisión una pelicula de romance que le habia alquilado su futura esposa, según ella era "interesante". El ojiperla ya impaciente sacó el CD del DVD y se dispuso a ver lo que habia en el canal de deportes.

-"Tsk… no me gustan estos equipos" Pensaba mientras cambiaba de canal.

-"¿Los Simpsons?... nunca me gustaron los dibujos animados y menos esos ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Ahh si animés."

Cambió de canal durante aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

En la televisión…

-"¡Ahh Dios!¡Sigue!" Decia una mujer en circunstancias obvias.

-Oh Kami-sama. Decia un embobado y sonrojado Neji mientras seguia viendo hasta que un ruido lo alertó: Tenten había entrado en la casa. Frenéticamente buscó el control para cambiar de canal mientras los pasos se oian cada vez más cercanos.

Neji encontró el control y cambió de canal sin siquiera fijarse que había.

-¿Neji estas aquí? Se escucho una voz femenina desde la cocina.

-S-si. Dijo Neji agitado y con un poco de sudor en el rostro.

-¡Ah! Ya me estaba preocupando… ¿Qué estas viendo? Dijo entre risas Tenten, mientras Neji dirigía su vista al televisor…

-¿Barney? Respondio algo dudoso el Hyuga. En la televisión se muestra a un dinosaurio morado…

-"¡Hola amiguitos! Hoy veremos el valor de decir la verdad, ahora canten conmigo… Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…(Y así hasta que termina la cancion)

-¡Jaja! ¿Te sigue gustando Barney? Preguntó incredula la castaña

-Si se podría decir que todavía tengo corazon de niño.

-No lo creo.

-Como tu quieras amor… ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Te trataron bien tus alumnos? Cuestiono Neji tratando de salir del tema.

-Pues si, pero me colmaron un poco la paciencia… Lo demas estubo bien para ser mi primera semana como docente. Decia entusiasmada Tenten.

-Ah me parece bien. Dijo Neji con tono neutral.

-¿Y tu que hiciste?

-Despues de que te fuiste me di un baño, luego tome la merienda y me quede viendo la pelicula esa.

-Y luego te aburriste y te pusiste a ver Barney. Dijo la castaña.

-Algo asi. Decia Neji mientras se formaba un pequeño sonrojo al recordar la serie que habia estado viendo.

-Ahh. Dijo Tenten mientras Neji parecia recordar algo

-Casi me olvido… Tenten tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?....


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó intrigada la castaña.

-Nada, solo te quería avisar que los chicos me organizaron una… despedida de solteros. Decía el Hyuga con una pizca de fastidio en su voz, recordando como sus amigos lo habían convencido.

----------------------Flash Back---------------------

-¡Vamos Neji, se que te va a gustar! ¡Todos somos hombres!. Decía animadamente Itachi.

-Ya les dije QUE NO QUIERO.

-Bah ¡todos dicen eso!. Dijo Shikamaru en un bostezo mientras todos se volteaban a verlo.

-¿Por qué dices que todos dicen eso? Cuestionó Sai mirando con confusión al moreno.

-Solo piénsenlo… primero la alegría de jóvenes, luego los hijos, luego el trabajo, la comida, hijos, mas hijos y mas discusiones, luego ves a una chica mas joven y te gusta y de pronto ¡ves como a un ogro a tu esposa! Decía Shikamaru al estilo maniático que anuncia el fin del mundo.

-No creo poder ver como a un ogro a _mi _Ino. Dijo el pelinegro.

-Creo que solo estas exagerando amigo. Decía Itachi dirigiendo su mirada hacia el moreno.

-Tsk… problemático, volviendo al tema ¡Ven Neji te vas a divertir! Todos miraron con asombro a Shikamaru… ¡Kami, había demostrado animo en algo!

-Creo que es una pregunta algo tonta, pero si acepto ¿dejaran de fastidiar? Dijo el ojiperla ya resignado.

-¡Si! Entonces mañana en la noche salimos. Dijeron todos al unísono, mientras muestran a un Neji con cara de "Da igual".

-----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------

-¿Neji-kun? De pronto el Hyuga se despertó de su transe y vio a Tenten moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué? Ah solo estaba acordándome de algo.

-Ah… yo también tengo mi despedida de solteras me olvide de decírtelo es mañana por la noche. Mientras Tenten se pone a recordar.

----------------------Flas Back-------------------------

-¿Despedida de solteras? ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII!!!!. _–Se ve Tenten y a sus cuatro amigas festejando-_

--------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------

-Supongo que la tuya también es mañana a la noche ¿No Neji?

-Si. Respondió secamente como de costumbre.

-Ok, oye se me ha hecho tarde para cocinar ¿puedes ir a encargar comida china de el negocio de la esquina?. Pregunto la castaña mirando a su futuro esposo.

-Bueno, vuelvo en un momento. Decía Neji mientras sacaba dinero y salía del dpto.

* * *

La pelirosa ingresó a su hogar, fue al baño, se puso su pijama y se dirigió agotada a su habitación.

-"Aww que tierno se ve dormido." Pensaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Itachi.

-Buenas noches Ita-kun. Dijo en un susurro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en una casa cerca del zoológico…

-Hola soy Kiba el gran hombre que trabaja en la gran empresa del gran Madara Uchiha, además de eso tengo un gran auto y una gran esposa, y tu… eres el tipo que trabaja en el zoológico. Decía reparando exageradamente un rubio hiperactivo.

-Menudo Patan. Seguía quejándose Naruto para luego ir a su puesto en el zoo, como nadie había llegado fue a darle su alimento a los tucanes admirando la belleza innata de la naturaleza…

-¡Ja! Soy feliz en mi trabajo con los animales, la naturaleza, después de todo no es tan malo empiezo a pensar que… _-le cae "desechos" de tucán en el hombro-_

_-_¡Diablos!

* * *

Gracias por leer ^-^ próximo capitulo "La despedida"


End file.
